


An Honest Day's Work

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: Things get a little out of control when Tim is practicing with his sparring partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon prompted me a Jay/Tim fic on Tumblr. Here it is and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Anonymous Said: Ohhhhh JayTim sparring session that turns a little steamy (if you do nsfw) if not then Jay ends up tickling Tim

Tim gasped as he was thrown up against the wall, head cracking against the metal with a little too much force. 

His opponent laughed as he sauntered closer, twirling Tim’s stick and then casually tossing it aside. 

Tim growled. 

“Oh, I like you feisty.” 

Tim pushed off the wall and made a dash for the man’s middle. The enemy reacted, spinning for a kick when Tim turned to the opened side and rolled for his staff. He came up, the smooth wood in his and and turned to his enemy, eyes glinting and teeth bared in a smile that promised pain. 

“You’re getting blood thirsty, Timmy. I like it.” 

Tim let out a small roar and whipped his staff at the other man in a series of thrusts and parries. 

The larger man grunted under the force, his vambraces catching the brunt of the staff’s movement, but his narrowed eyes and unsmiling face showed the strain of their fight. 

Tim saw an opening, a stuttering of the knees and he swept his staff sideways and in seconds he was flying through the air, over the shoulder of the other man and crashing to the ground. 

His breath left him in a hiss as he gasped for air, the other man on top of him, his own staff at his throat before he could even blink. 

“My win.” 

Tim stilled for a moment, mind going over every move as his chest heaved. 

“Cheater.” 

A chuckle, “Always.” 

Tim steadied his breathing, closing his eyes as he focused on slowing his heartbeat and the raging of his blood. 

A large hand slid up his inner thigh and cupped him, a voice soft in his ear, “You know, I can help you with this.” 

Tim huffed a laugh, eyes sliding open into slits as he took in the man hovering over him, “Oh really? And here I thought you were just a mindless-” 

The hand squeezed and he let out a helpless moan. 

“Ah ah ah. None of that now, princess. You know how the game is played.” 

Tim whimpered as he felt his blood heat for a different reason. 

“Fine. No more games.” Tim pushed the staff out of Jason’s hands and barely noticed the clang of it dropping to the ground as he wrapped his arms and legs around the other man’s body, “Take me to bed.” 

Jason cracked a smile as he stood, his hands cupping Tim’s tightly clad ass through the spandex workout pants not only for balance, “What are the magic words?” 

Tim cocked an eyebrow and flexed his hips, “Now?” 

Jason let out another laugh, “You know me so well.” 

Tim purred as he started nibbling on Jason’s neck, “Yes, I do.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> And please feel free to visit me on my tumblr: http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/
> 
> Help a writer out: https://ko-fi.com/A166TC2


End file.
